


Shades of Red

by vtn



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Porn, Power Play, Pre-established consent, Pre-negotiated roleplay, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perttu loves the way Eicca looks in shades of red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zigrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigrat/gifts).



> A PWP treat for Zigrat, because I deeply wanted to write porn for this pairing and my main fic did not include any for some bizarre reason. I tried to include the kinks you mentioned you enjoy reading in your letter; hope the result is to your liking!
> 
> Content note: as the tags indicate, there is light bloodplay herein, as well as consensual D/s play and discipline.
> 
> Also because it just occurred to me: no, the title is not meant to be a '50 Shades of Grey' reference.

Perttu was sitting on his hotel bed; they had just finished playing a show and he planned to sleep soon once the adrenaline wore off, but for now he was idly flipping through channels of sports and quiz shows, none of which particularly interested him. Talking back to commercials was definitely a more interesting pastime—"Does your laundry detergent leave grease and stains on clothing?" "No!" Perttu interrupted, triumphantly, "Mine is perfect. Your products are worthless to me!"—and that wasn't saying much.

When he heard the door open, he was relieved to switch off the television in favor of a new distraction.

"How is our Eicca?" Perttu asked as Eicca entered the room, sweaty and tired, pushing the door shut behind him.

"Oh, not bad, not bad, tired as usual." Out of the corner of Perttu's eye, he watched as Eicca mopped at his forehead with a corner of his T-shirt; somehow miraculously he had managed to keep it on throughout the whole show, not that Perttu would have complained if it were otherwise. "Nice show."

"Yeah, I'm practically ready to go out and play again, I think we could have done a third encore," Perttu mused. 

"No you're not, liar, you're ready to fall asleep," Eicca teased him back. When Perttu looked away from the screen completely to focus on Eicca, preparing to come up with a retort that would prove how much energy he had left, he noticed something. What he thought at first was a shadow on Eicca's face was a drop of blood, beading on his lower lip.

"Um, Eicca, you're bleeding," Perttu said, pointing to his lip. He couldn't stop staring at Eicca suddenly. The redness of the blood against the lightness of his skin—there was something about it that attracted him. 

"Oh fuck, I knew I hit myself with my cello," he whined, sucking in his lip to draw a little bit of the blood away. Fuck—if he didn't stop that, Perttu would go mad. Blood welled up again on his lip and Perttu did his best to stay still, though he felt like his whole body was humming with want.

"Let me get it for you," Perttu said, quietly, shaking a little as he did. He got off the bed to get a tissue; even just the chance to dab at Eicca's lip and then maybe give him a light kiss to make him better, especially if he could taste the blood and Eicca's sweat together on his tongue—

"Oh stop, It's nothing." Eicca reached up to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand, but Perttu quickly grabbed his arms and stopped him before he even realized what he was doing, the desire in him taking over and making him impulsive. "What the hell are you doing?" Eicca asked him, as he pushed Eicca's arms down to his sides and looked him right in the eyes, feeling his face flush.

"Whatever I want to do," Perttu responded, giving Eicca his best sly smile. He wanted to be in charge tonight, and he watched Eicca's face change from confused to curious as Eicca recognized this. Perttu loved that these things could go unspoken between them now.

Perttu let go and Eicca dropped his arms to his sides, his eyes wide, his split lip a dark red against his light face. He looked unspeakably gorgeous, and it stirred a fire inside Perttu. 

"Beautiful," he said, and he leant in and kissed Eicca, pressing their lips together roughly, smearing blood down Eicca's chin as he pulled back. Eicca reddened, his breathing growing heavier. 

"What do you want?" he said, smiling a little in excitement as he spoke, and Perttu didn't care that Eicca was revealing his own desire, even as he professed to submit to Perttu's. Honestly it made Perttu want him even more. 

"You," Perttu said lovingly, and ruffled Eicca's hair. Then he buried his fingers deeper, clutching at Eicca's roots, and pulled slightly. "I like the way you look when you're roughed up like that." He slid one hand down to brush the rest of the blood from Eicca's lip; the bleeding had stopped by then, but Eicca's skin was still swollen and soft under his touch. "I'd like to make that a little worse."

"You're going to cut me?" Eicca's brows furrowed more in skepticism than worry, and he let a snort of disbelieving laughter escape his nostrils. " _You_?"

Perttu laughed, a bit haughtily. "No, I'm not going to make you bleed." He pushed Eicca down onto the bed, feeling Eicca's growing hardness against his leg. He swallowed, and stroked the side of Eicca's face, brushing strands of pale hair from Eicca's eyes, letting himself get lost in those eyes for a moment. "I'm just going to make you hurt," he said, lovingly.

Eicca groaned, low in his throat, and reached for Perttu's face. Perttu pulled away, refusing to sink into Eicca's touch even though he craved it. Instead, he grabbed Eicca's shirt and yanked it off him, up over his head, and then stripped off Eicca's skin-tight jeans with a few quick pulls. He groped roughly at Eicca's exposed nipples, pulling at them between two fingers until Eicca yelped and his skin turned red under Perttu's touch.

He slid his face down Eicca's body, deliberately ignoring Eicca's erection, and breathed in deeply through his nose, inhaling the heady scent of his sweat. He would never tire of the way Eicca smelled, something that made him go mad every time he got close enough to fill his lungs with it like this. He growled and grasped at Eicca's hips, squeezing his flesh tightly between his fingers and palms, and rubbed his face against Eicca's thighs, letting the stubble scratch his skin. 

"Are you going to suck me?" Eicca asked, a high note of desperation entering his voice. 

"Perhaps when you get less impatient," Perttu admonished him. He pushed Eicca's dick down with his hand and kissed the irritated pink skin on his thighs, starting with light kisses, flicking his tongue over Eicca's skin to taste the salt of his sweat, and then growing rougher, pressing down into the softness that met his mouth. As Eicca squirmed under him he bit down, sucking back with his mouth and leaving dark, angry bruises on Eicca's inner thighs. He drew back a bit, running his fingers softly over the marks he'd made. "So pretty," he said, and it was true, he loved the different colors he could paint across Eicca's body.

Then he roughly shoved Eicca further up the bed again and kissed him on the mouth, pressing down hard, pushing the back of Eicca's head into the wooden headboard. He pressed his hands into Eicca's chest, bracing him as he nestled his body down between Eicca's thighs.

"Spread your legs," he said, not even looking Eicca in the eye. 

"They are spread," Eicca replied, slightly annoyed. 

"Wider, you want me to be able to get in, now." Perttu lifted one of his hands to trace Eicca's jawline with a finger, and then grabbed Eicca's jaw in his hand, angling his face toward Perttu's. Now he still focused right above Eicca's eyes. He wanted this to feel almost impersonal, just for the moment, though nothing could be further from the truth: that was their game, and it was fun. "Or do you not think you can take me?" he muttered. 

"I'm fucking bigger than you," Eicca said back, cheekily. Perttu moved his other hand from Eicca's chest and pushed his legs apart further, pinching at his thighs and making Eicca whimper a little. Perttu's cock gave a twitch in response to that sound, and he pinched Eicca again just to hear it a second time. Then he wrapped his hand around his cock and guided it to Eicca's hole, taking him hard without preparation. Eicca was tight and hot around him, and he pushed himself in as deep as he could, moving his hands back up to Eicca's shoulders to keep him propped up against the headboard. Perttu exhaled against Eicca's neck and bit lightly at the flesh there as he thrust himself in and out of Eicca. 

"Please," Eicca breathed, moving his hand down between them to try and touch himself, but Perttu was prepared and caught his arm, pulling it up over his head as though they were play-wresting. Eicca yelped in pain, but Perttu held steady, putting his weight (small though it was) on Eicca's arm. He felt his orgasm start to build, down in his balls, and he pushed harder into Eicca, biting down on Eicca's neck ("Haha, have you become a vampire?" Eicca teased him, "It's what we all suspected after all," but his voice sounded far away.) until he came, the sensation bursting through his cock until he spilled his seed inside Eicca. 

He still held Eicca's arm over his head as he lay there, panting, trying to catch his breath again, and he grew soft enough to slip out from Eicca. Slowly he dropped Eicca's arm and climbed off his body.

"You bastard," Eicca said with a bit of a smile.

Perttu looked over Eicca as he lay on the bed. He was naked, bared completely to Perttu, his long hair framing his face and mussed gorgeously around his head and shoulders, his skin white but marked with shades of red—his face was flushed and his lips bitten; and scratches, bites, and bruises covered his neck, his chest, his thighs; and in the middle his erection hung heavy, dark and needing. 

"Touch yourself," said Perttu, perching delicately on the end of the bed with his legs folded under him, watching over Eicca like some kind of perverted gargoyle. "I don't think I want to do it. I like to watch you."

"You _bastard_ ," Eicca repeated, but his eyes fluttered shut with pleasure as he moved his hand between his legs, decadent as could be, to jerk himself in long, slow strokes until he came, whispering Perttu's name.

\---

But Eicca could be a bastard too, and that was why the very next morning he crawled into Perttu's bed and covered Perttu's body with his own, kissing his face and neck and breathing onto his skin. 

"Get off me," Perttu mumbled, pushing ineffectively at Eicca. It was too early in the morning for this. 

"Why?" Eicca taunted him back. Perttu knew that if he wanted to, he could get serious at any moment and tell Eicca he'd had enough, but now he had become intrigued. "You made me touch myself," he said, a little incredulously. "After all that, you made me do it."

"And your response is to kiss me, very nice," Perttu said, starting to fully wake up, and also starting to enjoy the weight of Eicca on top of him, pressing into him. His cock started to press back. "I feel duly chastened."

"That wasn't my response. That was just fair warning," Eicca said, looking smug. He rolled off of Perttu and rolled the covers down off him. Perttu quirked an eyebrow. "I was going to ask you to get naked," said Eicca, his eyes sweeping over Perttu's body, "But it looks like you're one step ahead."

"Were you surprised by this?" Perttu slept in the nude whenever he could, which basically amounted to whenever he was alone or with Eicca. 

"Not really, it's true," Eicca agreed. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Come here, lie in my lap." Eicca patted his thigh. Perttu, grumbling, got out of the warm bed to stand before Eicca. He had a feeling what might be coming, and it filled him with both anticipation and slight panic, as these things always did. "In my lap," Eicca coaxed again, rubbing his hand along his leg. Perttu swallowed, wishing that could be his own hand. "You can't expect to get off without punishment, for making me jerk myself off yesterday."

Perttu stuck out his tongue. "You liked it."

"In my lap, do I have to tell you again?" Eicca had raised his voice a bit now. It sent a jolt through Perttu and he complied, lying facedown on the bed with his ass facing up in Eicca's lap. His cock pressed uncomfortably against Eicca's legs and Eicca shifted enough so Perttu's erection could slip down between Eicca's thighs. Maybe he could even come like this. "So…" Eicca mused. "Perttu, what do you think—how many strokes does that deserve?"

"Umm…three?" Perttu grinned innocently.

"Probably not more than ten," said Eicca, as though this were a matter deserving of his very serious consideration, "If you hadn't talked back to me and made me ask you three times. It should be three more just for that, don't you think?"

"Fuck, I don't know, just get it out of the way." This was part of their game too. Perttu loved the pain of Eicca's hand striking him—it drove him mad. But it wouldn't feel like a punishment unless he complained about it. 

"Of course." Eicca rubbed his hand in a circle over Perttu's ass, and then almost without warning drew it away and slapped him hard. The pain radiated through him, sharp and sudden, and the force pushed his cock down further into the space between Eicca's legs. And then Eicca slapped him again. Over and over, Eicca's palm came down on him, a practiced motion, the pain becoming worse when he'd been hit several times and was sore and raw, and then better as he gradually just became numb. 

It was fucking hot—having Eicca so in control, so measured, just holding Perttu there and spanking him like this was simply his duty. Somehow that impersonality that Perttu could never master—Eicca had perfected it. As one last slap sent pain that Perttu only barely felt ringing through his ass and spreading to his legs and back, with his body as tense as it was, he cried out, losing himself in the sensation. 

Then it was over, and Eicca was gently stroking Perttu's stinging skin with his fingers. "So pretty," he said softly, echoing Perttu's words from the night before.

Perttu was so near to coming—he was sure of it. Eicca's thighs squeezing around him was a perfect kind of stimulation, and of course, when it was Eicca inflicting it, pain was just another kind of pleasure.

"Please?" he said, coming out in an almost whine.

"Please what?" Eicca prompted. Perttu supposed he would want to hear it spelled out, that he'd enjoy hearing Perttu beg.

"Please just finish me," Perttu went on. "Please, use your hand or whatever you want, but I'm so hard, and I'm so close, and I just want you to make me come."

Eicca was silent for a moment, and then he gently pushed Perttu off of his lap and got up.

"No," he said. "What did you think? That's the real punishment. I'm going off to take a shower." He undressed and made his way for the bathroom, leaving Perttu achingly hard on the bed.

Alone and cold and needing to come, Perttu knew then that Eicca had successfully played his part in this game.

And now, Perttu thought, as he started to jerk himself, he'd just have to think of his own revenge.


End file.
